Los Seis Merodeadores
by Zorak2417
Summary: Nuestra vida ha sido muy solitaria y apartada de la realidad, todo comenzará cuando nos llegue a nuestras manos una carta inusual, nuestros nombres son Gianmichele y Gabriela Zorak y todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora como realidad está apunto de cambiar.
1. Prologo

**.::Los Seis Merodeadores::.**

**Prologo: **Toda nuestra vida nos la pasamos mirando hacia el pasado o hacia el futuro y por eso nunca disfrutamos el presente, las personas se enfrascan demasiado en sobrevivir al día a día, buscando refugio en lo que mas les gusta hacer, cuando uno tiene una pasión que ama, no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga, esas pasiones, la gente que amamos, las metas que nos proponemos alcanzar, son razones para levantarse cada día con una sonrisa en el rostro, y cuando algo fuera de lo normal se interpone en nuestra vida, así sea malo o bueno tendemos a sentir miedo, sobre todo a lo desconocido, cuando te das el lujo de conocer y aprender de esa nueva cosa o ese nuevo hecho, puede que te resulte increíble y descubre que es eso lo que quieres hacer, y es ahí donde perteneces, nuestros nombres son Gianmichele Zorak y Gabriela Zorak y esta es la historia de como una visita poco usual cambió nuestras vidas por completo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**.::Los Seis Merodeadores::.**

**-La historia es nuestra pero algunos de los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capítulo 1: "¿Magia? de mito a realidad"**

**##Gabriela##**

28 de julio, es un día nublado, como siempre estoy en mi cuarto dibujando sobre el taburete al lado de la ventana, desde aquí puedo ver al patio trasero, donde mi hermano gemelo se divierte jugando fútbol con un balón ya viejo que nuestro padre le regaló al cumplir ocho.

-Gabriela...-Dijo mi madre al entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, otra vez-Les deje el almuerzo en la estufa, el pronóstico dice que lloverá, vigila que tu hermano no juegue cuando empiece a llover si?-

-Sí, madre-Dije sin mucho entusiasmo

-Bueno ya me voy, ya sabes, estoy en mi celular cualquier cosa me llamas, no dejes la cocina encendida, y frieguen los platos al terminar de comer-Dijo mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta y peinado

-Sí, madre-

-chau, los amo-

-Nosotros igual-

Ella se fue, y bajo las escaleras hasta el porche, oí como le repetía otra vez a Gianmichele que no jugara cuando lloviera, no sé ni para que se lo dice, el jugaría aun cuando la tierra estuviese siendo atacada por extraterrestres; sin pensarlo comencé a dibujar esa escena, a él le haría mucha gracia, tal vez lo pondría en su habitación, mi padre había salido de madrugada, casi nunca los veía, pero estaba bien, yo y mis pinturas nos entendemos bien, además no estoy sola, tengo a mi hermano, él ha sabido de toda la vida como hacer que me divierta de verdad, desde niños hemos sido muy unidos, los truenos empezaron a sonar, y sin aviso previo, comenzó a llover

**##Gianmichele##**

-Gianmi, cariño no juegues fútbol bajo la lluvia apenas comience a llover te metes a la casa, me tengo que ir llego tarde al trabajo mami te quiere...-

No dije ni una sola palabra, mi mamá me hablaba mientras yo seguía dominando mi balón, le quería hacer entender que no me importaba lo que me dijera, la vi montarse en su carro y despedirse de mí con el vidrio cerrado, al marcharse seguí pensando en la pequeña charla q tuve con papá al recibir mi balón.

""...-Hijo feliz cumpleaños, serás un gran futbolista, cada vez que quieras jugaremos en el patio-...""

Jamás olvidaré esas palabras, mi padre aun no ha cumplido su promesa, no hemos jugado ni una sola vez, en eso comenzó a llover no le quería hacer caso a lo que me dijo mi madre estaba rompiendo mi record, por primera vez había dominado el balón 36 veces pero en ese momento se escucharon los truenos y me desconcentre, mire hacia el cielo y empezaron a caer gotas sobre mi cara así que decidí entrar cuando vi a mi hermana por la ventana que me hacía señas de que entrara para almorzar, pensé que me iba a sonreír pero al ver su cara me hizo entender de que era comida instantánea otra vez.

Entre a la casa y me quite los zapatos, estaban llenos de lodo a pesar de estar poco tiempo bajo la lluvia, mi hermana debe de estar en la cocina, nuestra casa es un poco grande, es de dos pisos con un baño para cada uno, cinco cuartos contando el de huéspedes y cuatro habitaciones mas aparte, así que subí las escaleras e inmediatamente me dirigí a la cocina.

-Gaby! ¿Que nos cocino mama el día de hoy?- quería ser sarcástico ya que nuestros padres trabajan desde las 6am hasta las 11pm y una que otra vez llegan del trabajo a medio día, almuerzan y se van es un poco frustrante, abrió la tapa de la olla y había una gran cantidad de pasta con atún, olía un poco feo, así que decidimos comer pizza...

Mientras mi hermana pedía la pizza decidí bañarme para comer con ganas y además estaba muy sucio y mi olor era terrible, hacia que la pasta que dejó mamá fuera un perfume importado, salí corriendo y baje las escaleras en búsqueda de mi baño, al estar cerca escuche unos sonidos extraños, no podría bañarme con tranquilidad hasta saber qué era.

En el pasillo al fondo se encontraba la biblioteca, desde pequeños a mi gemela y a mí nos daba miedo ese lugar sobre todo porque es la única habitación donde la luz no llega, de igual forma decidí entrar, las piernas me temblaban parecía gelatina, en la biblioteca de papá se encontraban millones de libros y me dijo una vez que se los leyó todos sin excepción, en ese momento me arrepentí de haber entrado, pero justo en ese instante un libro de cubierta morada cayó desde lo más alto del estante y se abrió justo por la mitad donde decía "Recetas" en letras grandes de color negro brillante, leí un montón de nombres de alimentos que nunca había escuchado, puede que sean de otros continentes, tendría mucho sentido si así fuera, pero no era así, solté el libro y corrí hacia la cocina.

-Esto se lo tengo que contar a alguien-Dije para mis adentros

**##Gabriela##**

Mi madre no era precisamente una experta a la hora de demostrar amor, el especial de hoy eran espaguetis instantáneos con atún, ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así revise en la basura en busca de la lata de atún vacía, como lo sospechaba ya se había vencido.

-Gaby! ¿Que nos cocino mamá el día de hoy?- Preguntó sarcásticamente mi hermano

-Ese chiste esta gastado, no te recomiendo que lo comas, te va a dar indigestión, creo que hoy nos sale pedir pizza… De nuevo-

-De nuevo-Reafirmó él

-Iré a buscar la libreta con los teléfonos- Fui a la sala, en una silla al lado del sillón blanco estaba la libreta de "casos de emergencia" busque la P, tomé el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué el número de la pizzería que ya era usual para nosotros, la señorita al teléfono me habló de "tú", ya hablábamos como si fuésemos amigas, pedí lo de siempre y colgué, me disponía a buscar la cajita donde escondíamos parte del dinero de nuestra mesada para casos como este, cuando mi gemelo me tomó del hombro e hizo que me volteara.

-Tienes que ver esto!-Me dijo asombrado

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No te puedo decir, ven vamos tienes que verlo!-Me jaló del brazo hacia la biblioteca, pero no noté nada fuera de lo normal

-Qué se supone que debo ver?-

-Donde está!?-Gritó

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El libro! Encontré un libro de cocina que tenía recetas raras, te lo juro jamás había oído de esos ingredientes, pero cuando pasé la página empezó a brillar y voló, el libro voló! Y hasta escupió ingredientes de los que estaban ahí…-

-Wow ya va, cuánto tiempo me fui?-

-Te lo juro! Fue sorprendente, pero ya no está, desapareció!-

Lo que me decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, tal vez se resfrió y está alucinando, lo que no me terminaba de encajar era por qué me mentiría si él nunca me había mentido, ni una sola vez, a lo mejor decía la verdad, se le veía muy exaltado, estaba sorprendido y emocionado, solo había una explicación para su historia: magia. Pero… De verdad existe la magia? Gianmichele parecía estar convencido de eso.

**##Gianmichele##**

-Es enserio hermana ¡estaba aquí!...-Mi hermana no parecía creerme pero yo estaba seguro de que no era normal, desde pequeño siempre he creído en las cosas que relatan los mitos y las leyendas pero me lleve una gran sorpresa con ese libro, la pizza aun no llegaba y nos moríamos de hambre mi Gabriela me veía preocupado y así era, de alguna forma debía despejar mi mente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?-Dijo mi hermana

-Gracias, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.-

-Es exactamente por el libro que te lo digo, toma una ducha y relájate eso te desestresará y así olerás mejor-

-¿Y tú que harás mientras me baño?-No quería dejarla aburrirse y sola después de lo ocurrido.

-Creo que saldré a caminar un rato, tengo mucho en que pensar-Con una mirada firme la deje y me fui a bañar...

-Una cosita mas, ¿puedo usar tu baño?-dije un poco apenado, tenía que bañarme sin pasar por la biblioteca

-Si, no hay problema, pero no lo dejes sucio, lo quiero impecable cuando regrese.-

Me despedí de mi hermana y subí las escaleras, aun estaba pensativo aunque estuviera un poco más relajado estuve en el baño repitiendo lo que logre leer en el libro, y dije en voz alta "Pudin de guisantes" y la regadera se detuvo, trate de destaparlo e inesperadamente empezaron a salir guisantes disparados y su liquido, era repugnante así que cerré la regadera, limpie el baño y por curioso volví abrir la ducha, al parecer se acomodo y salía agua común y corriente. Me reí mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.  
Salí de la ducha y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, tenía que encontrar ese libro a como dé lugar, agarre la linterna de la casa y me aventure en la tenebrosa habitación.

**##Gabriela##**

3:45pm

Salí a dar un paseo, nuestro vecindario es algo pequeño, no había mucho que recorrer en realidad, era bastante agradable sentir la brisa en la cara, nunca entendí por qué la gente aquí no cuidaba su césped que estaba ya de un color feo y descuidado.

-Mami, mami mira eso!-Dijo una pequeña nenita apuntando al cielo, mire hacia arriba y vi montones de pájaros volando, nunca los había visto por aquí, se parecían a unas aves que vi una vez en un documental, de hecho así era, eran lechuzas, aunque nunca había visto una y mucho menos una parvada tan grande volando juntos. Me dirigía al parque para dar la vuelta en "U" y regresar a mi casa, cuando vi el neumático de uno de los carros parqueados ahí desinflarse solo, humm… Debe ser que le dispararon con algo, que puede ser lo necesario para que un neumático se desinfle? Solo se me ocurría un destornillador, me ocupe en dejar de pensar en eso y seguir mi camino hacia la casa, pero cosas raras seguían ocurriendo…

En casa de los Turner el césped feo empezó a crecer demasiado rápido entre las ruedas de una bicicleta que había allí, al punto que ambas ruedas estaban cubiertas de ese espantoso color verde, dos casas más al lado, una pelota estaba rebotando sola y justo al frente un gato, de colores marrón, blanco y negro, leía tranquilamente el periódico echado sobre la tapa de uno de los cubos de basura; estaba asustada, esto no era nada normal, corrí lo mas que pude, pasé al lado del gato que pude observar que me veía atentamente, eso me asustaba mas, no era normal nada de lo que pasaba, los árboles muertos de repente empezaban a florecer y las vallas caídas se estaban reparando, las grietas de la acera de cerraban y césped feo adquiría su color bonito original, un verde con mas vida; los perros no paraban de ladrar, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

Llegue a mi casa al cruzar la esquina, me disponía a entrar, llamar a mi gemelo, contarle lo ocurrido y si era posible ocultarme en mi habitación, pero algo llamo mi atención, una lechuza café como las que habían surcado el cielo hace unos minutos estaba posada en nuestro buzón, mirándome, como si me hubiera estado esperando, trate de pasar por el lado opuesto a la puerta de la valla, pero el ave voló hacia el extremo opuesto haciendo que me sobresaltara, me tendió una de sus patas, donde tenía sujetado un pedazo de papel, más bien era una carta, esta era una forma muy rara de mensajería, extendí mi mano y tomé la carta, e inmediatamente después entre corriendo a la casa; llegue a la biblioteca, donde sabia que estaría mi gemelo buscando el libro del que hablaba tanto, efectivamente así era, me miró con cara de asombro y preocupación, no me imaginaba que imagen debía dar mi rostro.

-Manito! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, algo muy raro está ocurriendo-Le dije y le tendí la carta, -Ten, mira esto, me lo dio la lechuza.- bajamos a la sala, por la ventana se podía ver al gato lector sentado tranquilamente moviendo la cola, mirando la casa, esperando algo…

**##Gianmichele##**

Entre en el cuarto tenebroso y comencé a revisar en el estante en donde lo había encontrado, lo más extraño es que ya no estaba más, miré hacia el estante de la izquierda y se encontraba un libro negro amarrado con unas cadenas, eso no traía nada bueno a mi mente así que decidí acercarme y tomar el libro pero con solo tocarlo con mi dedo la casa tembló, estaba asustado, trate de salir de la habitación pero afuera daba más miedo, uno de los jarrones favoritos de mi madre cayó al piso mientras que dos flores comenzaron a bailar y el equipo de sonido se encendió con un tango logrando el acompañamiento perfecto para la pieza de baile que tenían los girasoles.

Una voz salía del libro diciéndome "Aléjate o pagaras las consecuencias", me tape las orejas y cerré los ojos en ese instante mi hermana entro alterada.

- Manito! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, algo muy raro está ocurriendo -Y me empezó a contar todo lo que le había ocurrido, de alguna manera le creía ya que yo también le conté lo que paso en la casa, al tratar de mostrarle el jarrón estaba en perfectas condiciones encima del piano y con sus girasoles como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Ten, mira esto, me lo dio la lechuza.-

Era una carta muy extraña con una "H" en el sellado pero para el momento no le di importancia.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala? Me siento incomodo hablando en la biblioteca-, asintió con la cabeza y bajamos las escaleras, Gabriela corrió hasta la ventana y me llamó.

-Ves?, ese era el gato que te decía.-

-¿Está leyendo el periódico? ¿Es enserio?- Comencé a reír por dentro al imaginarme a un gato estudiando en un salón de clases.

Sonó el reloj de la casa marcando las 4 pm, ambos volteamos asustados.

*Tilín* era el timbre de la casa, me pregunto quien será...

-La señora de la pizzería me dijo que mas tardar a las 4 nos llegaba el pedido- Sonrió y rugió su estomago, comenzamos a reír.

Abrí la puerta y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando el repartidor era diferente al usual, era un señor de una avanzada edad con una barba larga blanca, casi plateada que recubría la caja de la pizza, y tenía unos lentes pequeños, el gato entró con toda libertad y se subió al sofá principal de la casa

-¿Alguien ordenó pizza?-Pregunto el anciano sonriendo y me guiño el ojo.


End file.
